Up the Creek
The two teams take their canoes to a nearby island and build rescue fires on it. Two campers also become closer due to the intervening of a friend, while an unlikely partnership ultimately wins for their team. Unaware of the consequences, somebody picks up a cursed idol and curses her team, while another contestant's act of trusting an enemy, causes their elimination. The Episode "Last time, on Total Drama Island!", Chris began the recap with, "the competitors were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised the group and faced their fears head on. In a shocking twist, Tyler let the Bass down when he was too chicken, to face the chicken! Get it?", he then laughed, "After Sadie did some backstabbing of her own to get Eva off, Bridgette ran screaming in failure and then it was bye-bye Tyler. Once again the Bass find themselves behind, can they pull this one out of the water? Find out today on Total Drama Island!" Following the intro, this episode opened up right when Chris was explaining the Day's challenge to the campers, with them all in a group (team-seperated, though with no Beth), together. "Alright, so heres what you guys are going to do today, campers!", Chris announced, "You're going, on a Canoe trip to the mysterious Boney Island!", he said boney island a creepy manner which didn't really scare anyone other than Lindsay, Owen, and DJ, "Once there, you will portage your canoes, which seat two in one, with your partner to the shore, build the biggest rescue bonfire for your team, then hurry and canoe back to the Camp!" "Pour what?", Geoff said, confused as to what portage meant. Bridgette slapped her face and DJ just shook his head along with Eva. "Portage", Chris began to explain as a fly went through Geoff's ear, "Dude, walk with your canoe over your head." "Oh." "Yeah, anyway, theres only a few things you should about Boney Island before you go!", Chris then got ready a stick to point at a board with, "First, there are strange creatures present on boney island, but that's not much of a big deal, so really it's two things. First, is that we have another show SIMILAR to this one but with no elimination going on over there, so if you get into a fight with their cast, well, thanks for the ratings! Then, one more thing, Legand has it that if you take ANYTHING from Boney Island, you will be cursed, FOREVER!", he once more said Forever in a creepy tone, only scaring DJ, Owen, and Lindsay once more. "Okay, now, Move Campers Move! We don't have all day!" As the campers all rushed away from the area were Chris told them their Challenge, Beth finally came back from restrooms. "What'd I miss?", she asked, worried that she missed anything important. "No time, just get a partner and get in a canoe!", Chris quickly told her. She too then hurried after the other campers. Immediately, Cody puts his arm around Heather to be partners with her, but Heather has another idea in mind. "Cody, I know you completely love me, but I have a plan for our Alliance!", Heather exclaimed happily. Being in love with her, Cody didn't even want to question it, just wanted to know what it was. "What would that be, Gorgeous?" "I need you partner with Gwen, and make sure she makes our team look bad. If we fail, we vote her off, got it?" CONFESSIONAL Heather - "I told you, she's DEAD next time we fail. I KEEP my self-promises." ENDS "If you want me to do it, I will!", Cody said happily, then walked over to Gwen. Gwen herself was smiling at Trent from across the beach, with it looking like Trent was smiling back at her. However, as Heather got into a canoe with Lindsay and Beth both, Cody put his arm around Gwen with a smile. "Hey there Gwen!", Gwen was not kind, and twisted Cody's arm behind his back in a very painful way. Gwen looked on in anger, while Cody in pain. Gwen herself was in pain soon enough, though, as she saw Trent and Duncan not only pair up, but also smile at eachother. With LeShawna pairing up with DJ, that only left Cody. "Okay, fine.", Gwen said with a sigh. "Great!", Cody said with a smile back at her. CONFESSIONAL Cody - "Now, I know you're thinkin, why is a person like me helping a person like Heather? Well, I've always just liked the mean girls! I mean, not that cousin of mine, but other mean girls I just find hot, and they have a reason to why their mean too. I just always liked them, I mean, if you can get them to love you back you're pretty much protected AND you got a nice side out! Of course, I always get rejected but still, I will not Give up as Easily with Heather! She's like, the best one I've met!" ENDS With the bass, partners are going just as fast. Geoff looked directly at Bridgette with a smile. "Hey, Bridge, wanna come with me?", He said, trying to gain her attention. Though, he frowned when he saw she had already picked Sadie as her partner. "Oh...um...nevermind." "Oh my Gosh, Bridgette this will be like, so much fun!", Sadie exclaimed Gleefuly, "We can like, not only talk of how to get rid of Eva but start bonding too!" "Um, yeah, that's like, totally great!", Bridgette nervously to her canoe partner. CONFESSIONAL Bridgette - "Okay, I know I'm like in an Alliance with Sadie, and she's good people and all, but....yeah, I still am afraid of what will happen if we actually manage to get Eva off, hopefully if we do me and Sadie make it to the finals, cuz we're gonna have to!" ENDS Without Bridgette as his partner, Geoff siezed his chance with Owen, happy to have one of his buddies as his partner as a good replacement for Bridgette. "Yo, Owen!", Geoff called out, "Come on Buddy, we're partners!" "Woo-hooo! Yeah!", Owen cheered, happy to be with Geoff as a canoe partner. That left only Eva, Justin, and Harold, with only one Canoe. Justin and Harold both didn't like being paired with Eva, but didn't complain about it either. "Um...this thing isn't gonna flip over, is it?" DJ asked, completely frightened of the thought. "Relax, DJ, it's not gon' flip over.", LeShawna said to calm him down, "Look, if it does, I'll make sure you make it to the nearest piece of land!" "Gee, thanks.", DJ replied with a smile, feeling a bit better now that LeShawna had just said that. "No problem, sweetie." CONFESSIONAL DJ - "When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the high dive platform at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped; wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better than a belly flop, right? Wrong. My trunks went so far up my butt, I had to go to the hospital to get them removed. They invented a new word for what I did. The "wedgie flop." I've been afraid of water ever since." ENDS Heather herself is in the center of the boat with Lindsay and Beth on the ends, Heather is looking in her small hand-held mirror at her face, not even paying attention to Lindsay or Beth. "Um, so are you going to do anything?", Beth asked, curious if Heather was going to do her part in this challenge. "Of course I will. I'll tell you two what to do while you do what I tell you to. Simple.", Heather said without any guilt, "Don't like it, then you can quit the alliance and risk getting voted off!", in response, both Beth and Lindsay decided to once more submit to Heather's will. "YEAH! Let's get to this! WOOH!", Owen yelled out loudly as he jumped into his Canoe. "Yeah, WOOH!", Geoff also yelled out, getting into the canoe. With Cody and Gwen, however, things were a bit different. Cody was trying to push the canoe into the water. "Don't worry, I got it!", Cody replied, trying to push the canoe all by himself, "I got this!", he started panting, "This thing's just, not wanting to budge!", he panted more, "I will get it!", soon, Cody fell into the water himself from the force of the push. Gwen just remained silent and rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be doing this with Heather?", she pointed out, Cody didn't answer this at all, or at least did so off-screen as the camera then cut to Chris holding a gun in the air now that all of the canoes were in the water. "On your Marks, get set, GO!", Chris then fired the gun into the air, and as the canoes all began rowing out into the lake, a dead eagle fell down from the sky to Chris' feet. "That's gonna bring on some angry emails." Now in the water, the campers were, as they headed for Boney Island, converse with eachother. The cameras focused on Sadie and Bridgette first, of course. "So, Sadie, how about we talk about something OTHER than getting Eva off, for now?", Bridgette suggested, "I mean, we can still get her out without talking about her!" "Hm, alright, I already have a plan for her anyway", Sadie replied as she looked in the distance to Heather, Lindsay, and Beth in their canoe then turned back to Bridgette, "What do you wanna talk about?" "Well, Geoff left me this present.", Bridgette began. "He did?", Sadie asked in response, showing interest and the thought that it was sweet of Geoff to do that. "Yeah, but it was SO BAD! I came home from brushing my teeth, and right on my bed, there it was!", Bridgette then explained how it was a macaroni decorated portrait with a heart, with cut out pictures of Geoff and Bridgette themselves in the center. Sadie agreed with Bridgette on it being bad. "Oh...ew." "I know!", as the two girls talked, Geoff and Owen themselves talked about the same thing by coincidence. "So, Owen, can I ask you something, dude? I made Bridgette this thing in Arts and crafts this morning, and she never really talked back to me.", Geoff explained. "Aw, buddy, you can tell me anything!", Owen replied with a smile. Geoff smiled at this response. Meanwhile, with Bridgette and Sadie: "Oh my Gosh, that is like so bad!" "It get worse, etched in the back was-" "I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this.", Geoff said, with Bridgette also reciting it at the same time. Owen liked it, and showed a sigh of approval, while with Bridgette and Sadie, Bridgette was pretending to choke herself while Sadie facepalmed. Meanwhile, with Cody and Gwen things were quite different from the others. "So, Gwen, wanna start talking?", Cody asked, Gwen rolled her eyes. "No." "Come on, it'll be quick! All you gotta do is talk!" "For the last time, I am not Heather!" "I know, I just wanna talk to you like friends!", Cody assurred Gwen, "Look, I know you like Trent, you know I know, and I wasn't the one who read your diary. I have a crush on Heather, and I can relate to you!" "Oh yeah? You can relate to your crush possibly being Gay?", Gwen sounded almost angry and heartbroken when she said that, and it actually made Cody feel quite bad for her, making him put a hand over he shoulder. "Well, I can't relate to that, and theres not really much advice I can really give ya actually. I mean, if Trent's gay he's gay. Theres nothin' anyone can do about it.", Cody explained, "But trust me, if he is, then theres TONS more fish in the see!" "You really are going that cliche on me?", Gwen replied, with a smirk, she did in-fact think of this as funny. "Yeah, heheh.", Cody replied a bit nervously, "I am.", Gwen then sighed and frowned again. "I really hope he's not Gay, and that Duncan's just his friend.", when Gwen said that, both her and Cody looked over to Duncan and Trent's canoe, they were in the distance, but clearly talking happily with eachother. Gwen once more sighed. Cody couldn't help but feel bad for her, but also didn't know what he could possibly do at all about this situation. "Hey, don't be sad!", Cody said, "But, if you can't help it, you can talk to me about it, or cry on me, whatever one you do.", Gwen smiled kindly at this. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "I've got to admit, Cody's cool. I mean, I have NO idea what he sees in Heather and why he can't just forget her, but yeah, he's good people." ENDS As Cody and Gwen showed signs of becoming friends, Heather saw this, and gasped angrily. She had her sunglasses on and everything too, clearly not showing much concern. CONFESSIONAL Heather - "So, now Gwen is trying to steal my Alliance-mates? Well, we'll see about that, Goth Girl!", "Besides, she needs to come to terms with Trent being gay anyway. Everyone knows it." ENDS "Lindsay, Beth. Go closer to Gwen and Cody, we need to keep an eye on them", Heather firmly told her two alliance mates that were in her canoe with her. "Aye-Aye Heather!", Lindsay cheerfully said as her and Beth complied with Heather's orders. As they did so, Boney Island's misty fog was nearing them, and everyone got that uneasy feeling as it did so. They soon saw the island, which was a scary island, with a mountain that looked like a skull forming it's main landmark. They were unaware, of course, that in the bushes on the Island, a pair of mysterious eyes were watching every last one of them coming towards the island, and then dissappear. Upon landing on the shore together, the two teams wasted no time in getting the canoes on thier heads (Lindsay and Beth did it quite akwardly for Heather, and Owen due to his size was the only one lifting it for Geoff with the same issue for DJ and LeShawna). "Come on team, let's move it!", Eva commanded, leading her team into the woods of the forestry. Heather was not about to let the gophers lose the challenge. "Hurry up losers, we don't have all day!", She said, running alongside Lindsay and Beth, like with Eva and the Bass, the Gophers followed after her. The Bass had taken a path only somewhat seperate from the Gophers. It was not very long in the Gopher's running that they stopped, due to Trent pointing one detail out to them. "Stop! I here something!" "It's probably the other show, let's just keep moving!", Gwen replied, not wanting to believe it was a creature. Suddenly, they were met with eyes of monsters. "Those eyes...that smell....", Cody began, "Giant...BEAVERS!", suddenly massive beasts called wooly beavers revealed themselves, which of course also happened for the Bass. Meanwhile, in a massive House on the other side of the Island, a African-American woman with Hair of black had her pink bathrobe on and was lying in a reclining chair when a Humanoid Red Cardinal came bursting in. "NaTasha, NaTasha, NaTasha!", the bird yelled out with great worry in his voice. "What is it, Wacko?", the woman named NaTasha asked back, "Can't we have a week without that Racist Bitch in peace?" "Yeah, but it's the other show! They're cast is invading! The wooly beavers just started attacking them, but theres no way they can last, and oooh theres paper!" "Invadin'?", NaTasha then looked towards the Camera, "No way am I gon' stand for that!" Back with the actual Total Drama Island cast, the Gophers were still running away from the Wooly Beavers, only to be ran into a Swamp-like area with birds nests around them. "Okay Y'all, I think we lost 'em!", LeShawna replied. "Good, no way could I ever take out those things!", Duncan replied. "Oh come on, you're just doubting yourself!", Trent said to assure Duncan and compliment his strength, the two once more smiled at eachother. Gwen looked on in anger at this, and Cody on in sympathy of Gwen. Heather, however, in scorn. However, soon their moment was ruined, when Massive Canadian Geese came out from the nests. Of course, the Gophers once more ran away. They and the Bass were unaware that NaTasha, Wakco, Johnny (A Typical Greaser kid), Xephyr (A Blonde Boy with purple clothes and who is Norwegian with Supernatural powers), Kaitlynn (Manly Girl with a flat-chest, pants, and a neon green mullet and man-like lips), and Darianne (A Blonde with brown highlights version of Courtney with slightly different outfit & Hair and different wishes in life) were running through the woods, after any of the Campers they could find. The Gophers continued, until Cody got an idea. "Hold on, Guys!", the geek then reached into his pants, and pulled out a piece of bread. "What was that for?", Gwen asked, confused over why bread would be in anyone's pants. "It was for a romantic dinner with Heather." "With bread from your pants?" "Just throw it already!", Heather screamed out. Cody then followed his love's wishes and threw the bread, distracting the Geese and allowing them to continue on running to safety, at least temporary safety. With the bass, however, they are stumped. Not having encountered the beasts the Gophers did, they managed to reach a fork in the path, leaving Eva highly confused. "Let's go right!", Eva replied, "It looks more realistic.", Eva was noting that the Left path actually looked painted on grass rather than real, but Geoff disagreed with her. "I say we go left." "Yeah, Left!", Bridgette added in with agreement in Geoff. Geoff then smiled back at Bridgette, to which Bridgette became confused at. "What are you smiling at?" "Oh, um. nothing, nothing!", Geoff nervously laughed, trying to make up for his missed shot at Bridgette. "Okay, Fine, we're going left.", Eva announced, "Come on people!" Back with the Gophers, the team had managed to reach a clearing in the forest, in an area that looked odd at the ground. "A clearing.", DJ pointed out, "Man, what kinda twisted place is this?" "Oh please, it's not twisted. I mean, Chris is just using props and stuff to scare us. I highly doubt that other show even exists!", just as Heather said those words, NaTasha, Wacko, and Johnny popped out of the bushes. "Oh really? We don't exist?", the black girl said from behind Heather. Heather and all of the gophers were shocked, as all of the other show's cast members that appeared to them were face-painted like indians. "LET'S GO KICK SOME OTHER SHOW ASSS!", Wacko screamed out loud, and then him and his two companions rushed right at the gophers. The Gophers screamed, with DJ jumping up into the trees, along with Lindsay and Beth both cowering under the canoe.. Heather herself even hid, along with Cody. The other campers on the Gophers team were attacked. Gwen was pinned down by Wacko's feet into the ground and then stomped on repeatedly, while NaTasha and LeShawna did battle with NaTasha's in-hand spear, as LeShawna grabbed onto it leading to a struggle. Duncan and Johnny also got into a fight, with Johnny swiping at Duncan with a switchblade, only to of course have Duncan pull his own out and use it to fight back. Soon Enough, Johnny and Duncan's fight tipped over Lindsay and Beth's canoe, which caused them to flip out and for the canoe to fall on Heather and Cody. DJ eventually fell off of his branch and onto the canoe as well, breaking it. Wacko then flew into the air and swung right at DJ, who panicked and ducked causing Wacko to fly straight through the Canoe, allowing Heather and Cody to stand up. Soon those two were avoiding Wacko themselves, and eventually LeShawna and NaTasha lost the spear and were now just doing fist-fighting. The entire time ,the numerous voices of them could be heard in one massive unison. Screaming, arguing, and fighting. That is, until Gwen got up and got tired of it all. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!", Gwen screamed loudly. It managed to get the attention of even the other show cast members, and also got the fighting to stop, "Thank you!" "Ya know, ya didn't have ta shout!", Johnny said, revealing his typical new yorker accent. "Oh shut up, Johnny.", NaTasha said sternly in response. "What are we waiting around here, for, LET'S KICK ASS!", Wacko once more yelled out, which made them get ready for battle once more, and panicked the Gophers again. Luckily, Gwen once more got inbetween this happening. "Wait!", Gwen said, "Look, we're not here to cause you any trouble!" "Yeah!", Trent furtherly explained, "We're just here cuz Chris gave us a Challenge!", the other Gophers then nodded their heads in scared agreement. "Chris?", NaTasha pondered, "Chris McLean?", the Gophers then nodded in response too, "Ha! That little pBLEEP, HA! I can take his ass down with Old Faithful like I did last time! He ain't nothin! Anyway, so you guys just over here for a challenge?" "Yes!", the Gophers all said in unison. "Well, why didn'tcha say so? Come on, we can take ya where-evah y'all need ta go!", NaTasha then gestured, along with Wacko, that they were going to help the Gophers through the challenge, much to the team's relief. Things were different for the Bass, however, as they were still going down their left path. They were walking perfectly fine, when Kaitlynn and Darianne decided to step out of the bushes. Xephyr was mysteriously gone, though, with no trace of him at all. It was moments before Eva saw them, and stopped her team. "Who the heck are you?!", Eva asked in her demanding voice, seeing the ugly also unibrowed Kaitlynn before her, along with the Courtney look-a-like that's older than Courtney Darianne. "I'm Darianne and she's Katilynn! From the other show, Reality 'TV!", Darianne explained. "Well get the hell out of our way before I make you!", Eva replied. All of her team's members cowered behind her, scared of what was going to happen next. "Kaitlynn, let's take 'em out!" "Gladly!", Kaitlynn said, and she bent over infront of the bass. Just then, Eva charged like a bull right at the two. Kailtynn, having just ate alot of beans, let loose a fart that could rival owen. Eva still reached them, however, and slapped Kaitlynn in the torso through several trees and out of sight, and hammer-threw Darianne out of sight. The other team-members, caughing, ran passed Eva, before Eva herself followed after them. This left the Bass behind, as the Gophers were already at the beach by the time the Bass reached it. "Oh no, it looks like Eva held us back!", Sadie said, noticing the Gophers were there force. Of course, none of the Bass noticed or payed attention to her, which made her highly annoyed. With the Gophers, and the three members of the Reality TV cast helping them, it was now time for the fire building part of the challenge. The Bass were doing it the old-fashioned way, while Gophers were getting the sticks ready. "Get more sticks!", Heather yelled out, with NaTasha and Wacko getting sticks from the forest, and Gwen and Johnny holding it in place. "Wait, how are we going to light this thing?", Gwen asked, noticing they had no real way of lighting it. "Damn, forget my lighter back at the house!", Johnny exclaimed in response. "Got mine.", Duncan revealed, holding his lighter. Using it, he was able to start the fire for his time rather quickly, much to the dismay of Eva and her team who had do it to the oldschool way with sticks and rocks., getting their fire started rather slowly. "Oh come on!", Eva angrily shouted, ticked off at the Gopher's having such a large fire already compared to the tiny one her bass had. From a Helicopter, Chris looked down at the fires, "Well, there's no rule against lighters!" As the Gophers fire raged on, and all of the team, Heather with her scheming smirk went over to Gwen. "Gwen, we need to talk.", Heather greeted Gwen with. "You honestly think I want to talk with you?" "Come on, Goth Girl, it's obvious it hurts you that Trent likes Duncan.", at Heather mentioning that, Gwen looked down at the ground, "Look, I promise I'll do you a favor, if you do me a favor." "What will do for me?" "Well, if we win, I'll do my best to get Trent to pay more attention to you instead of Duncan if you don't question my alliance with Lindsay, Beth, and Cody." "If we lose?" "If we lose, then if you don't vote me and tell the others not to either, then I'll pay you back with allowing you in on the Alliance, as second in-command to me! You'll be safe, possibly make it into the Final Five, and even get your man too!" "I don't trust you, but....it's all I got.", Gwen said with a sigh. Heather wickedly Grinned. "Good, now let's get back to work!", Heather and Gwen then both returned to keeping the fire up and running. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "Okay, so I joined with Heather, though I hate her and her kind with a passion. I just, I like Trent alot and I don't know why! I'm so ashamed of myself for this, it goes against everything I stand for....but then again, this ALSO gives me a chance to take Heather down if I make it through this episode, so maybe this isn't ALL bad.", Gwen then grew her own sinister smirk at the thought of seeing Heather finally leave the island. ENDS As the Gophers and the RTV cast (three of them), kept up a tall fire, the Bass were left with a very small one. I nthe midst of this, Beth was looking through the bushes, when she came across a Tiki Doll. She smiled with her mouth agap, and held it up. "Cool!", she commented, referring to the Tiki Doll. She looked to see if anyone was looking at her, and then put it in her pocket before returning to gathering wood. Back with the bass, Eva was growing angry at the small size their fire was. "This fire is WAY too small, GET MORE WOOD!", Eva commanded. All of her team then scattered to find more wood as Eva continued scowling at the Gopher team. In his hurry and panic, Harold took the paddles that the Bass used to get to the Island, and used in the fire. The fire extended to being half the size of the Gopher's, but now the Paddles were burning. "EVERYBODY STAND BACK!", Wacko shouted on the Gophers side, "I FOUND MAH LITTLE FRIEND!", the bird then held out a can of gasoline, which made everyone on the Gopher side duck for cover in advance, and right then and there, he tossed right into the fire. The fire went up into a massive explosion, making the fire even bigger, adding to the dismay of the Killer Bass. "Well, with that, the Gophers win the fire building contest!", Chris announced from his Helicopters. Eva growled in anger, and her team (except Sadie) shared her unhappiness at this failure. "Now, to Paddle back to Camp!" "Aww, that means we're going to have to leave you guys behind!", Lindsay said in a sad tone, referring to Wacko, NaTasha, and Johnny. "Don't worry 'bout us, sweetie, we gon' be alright! Besides, our own spoiled bitch is comin' back at nightfall, you don't wanna be stayin' here. I know Just wanna beat her as to the ground me ugh!", NaTasha replied as she took the sad Wacko and the careless Johnny into the woods towards the house. The last sentence was mumbled instead of spoken. "Alrighty now, let's get focused back on us!", LeShawna shouted, "I'm ready to win this, baby!", with all preparations made, the Gophers stayed in the same pairs they did last time, which made Gwen sad not to be sitting with Trent ,but then she (fake) smiled at Heather, then smirked at looking away and imagining Heather on the boat of losers and Trent as her boyfriend. "WHERE THE HELL ARE OUR PADDLES?", Eva shouted in pure rage. "I used them to get the fire started!", Harold exclaimed, still in his panic. Eva instantly lifted him up into the air by his neck. "YOU WHAT?!" "S-sorry", Harold said with quite alot of pain in his voice. "SORRY DOESN'T GET OUR PADDLES BACK, DOES IT?!" "Eva, Eva, Eva, calm down!", Geoff said as he once more came inbetween it, "Why don't we just do this, we stack our canoes up and you can like, flutter-kick all of them to safety, you should be strong enough!", Eva then let Harold down and calmed down herself. "I like the way you think", the commanding girl admitted, "Now, get those Canoes stacked, NOW.", the Bass (even Sadie as part of her act) then got the canoes stacked and sat on-top of them. Eva herself then pushed all of the boats with ease through the water. "We're almost there!", Gwen exclaimed, now very close to the Docks of the camp by this point. "Keep paddling!", Heather shouted. "We're trying, We're trying!", Lindsay and Both exclaimed, paddling faster and faster with no effort made at all by Heather. However, none of the Gophers could anticipate the Bass led by Eva paddling so fast that they actually hit a angle and flew onto the docks of the island. The Gophers cheered, and came to shore with their canoes just after the Bass landed. "And, the Killer Bass win!", Chris announced. Eva proudly did a triumphant pose, as all of her team (save a pouting Sadie) cheered for their victory. As the Bass cheered, Gwen of the Gophers looked at Heather, and gave two thumbs up for her new alliance mate. Heather gave two thumbs up back in response, but after she turned away from Gwen, her classic evil smirk was on her face. CONFESSIONAL Gwen - "So, we lost. Well, since unlike Heather I keep my promises, I decided not to vote her off at all. Hopefully, she's not trying to backstab me. But if she is, then she will have my payback. You can garuntee that!" ENDS That night, at the campfire ceremony, all of the remaining gophers were gathered infront of Chris, all of them with the classic uneasy faces that were always present in an elimination ceremony. Chris held the plate of Marshmallows in his hand, and had on a blank expression. In the Bushes behind them, was NaTasha and a Blonde Girl with a fashionable pink dress and heels (and Sunglasses up above her eyes), who were secretly watching the elimination. They too, had that tensed up feeling. "So, Gophers, you guys lost again, despite the cast of Reality TV helping you! Those guys manage to stand up to ME, and WIN, and you guys fail with their help. That is just a darn shame!", the campers were interested now in the RTV cast managing to win against Chris, but obviously didn't ask anything, "So, you know how this goes, I call out names one by one, and whoever I call out gets a marshmallow. When we get to the last one, the person who doesn't get it walks the Dock of Shame and rides the Boat of Losers home. Anyway, let's get this over with cuz we don't much time left!", Chris then decided to call out the names more quickly, "Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Trent, Duncan, Trent, DJ, and LeShawna! You all are safe!", at that reveal, Gwen gasped. "Gwen, you're out!" "Hold on!", Gwen exclaimed, "Heather, I thought we had a deal!" "Sorry, I don't know WHAT she is talking about. I never made a deal with her, she offerred me one, and I turned it down. Sorry.", Heather said in a complete lie. NaTasha raised an eyebrow at this, while the Blonde girl with her seemed impressed by this, as if she knew this tactic. "Ugh, Liar!", Gwen proclaimed, "Cody, Lindsay, Beth!", Gwen tried in vain to get them to speak up, but even Cody didn't speak. In fear of losing his love, he merely looked down at the ground with a frown, LeShawna, Trent, and Duncan however scowled angrily at Heather, seeing straight through her lie and believing Gwen completely. "Come on!", Gwen was then dragged away and thrown into the boat of losers by Chef. Heather, with her smirk, finished off her marshmallow, and waved bye with her glare to the boat of losers as it departed from the island. As this went on, Glass broke within the Bass cabin. Geoff's gift for Bridgette had broken, and Bridgette gasped at it's breaking, even bending down to try and fix it. Seeing it again, Bridgette has a change of heart, and decides it's not so bad after all. "Sadie, can I have some glue." "I wouldn't waste my time on that, Bridge." "You wouldn't", the blonde said with a calm smile, "but I for some reason would." As the Gophers left the ceremony, the Blonde Girl and NaTasha were heading for a canoe with Wacko in it to take them back to Boney Island, though while NaTasha got in with showing signs of shock and anger at the Elimination of Gwen, the blonde girl smirked evily like Heather one last time before she left the Island on the canoe. As NaTasha and the other currently unknown cast-member left, Beth was got in her bed, and put the Tiki doll at her pillow as she did so. Odd lightning effects are made as the cameras close in on and fade out on the doll. The Episode Ends on that. Challenge: Canoe to Boney Island, go to beach whie portaging canoes, build fire on beach, and canoe back to camp. Trivia *This is the first episode Gwen was ever eliminated in. *This episode has Heather keep her promise of eliminating Gwen the next time her team lost. This was revenge for what Gwen did to her in the fifth episode. *This is the first appearance of the Realty TV contestants, and by extension, Veronica aswell, though Veronica was not named at this time.